


mystery of love

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Background Relationships, Cute, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Puppy Love, Short One Shot, Song: Mystery of Love, Songfic, i dont usually but the song isn't anything but a song, ya know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: songfic? idk. i read the book cmbyn and this song in the movie..
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	mystery of love

**Author's Note:**

> my other works: hey what if you didn't write another one-shot, slept and finished your uncompleted works
> 
> me, sweating profusely: but its jondami and i just cant not write it!

"Do you want to dance?" 

Damian's wide green eyes clouded at the question. "What-" He cut himself off, trying to study Jon's face; noticing the rosy cheeks and lips- And now he had to cut himself off once more. "Why do you ask?"

Scoffing, Jon offered out his hand and bowed slightly. "So I could lead you out to the dance floor like a proper gentleman."

Before answering the cliche, Damian had to contemplate what accepting such an invitation would mean. The Charity Wayne Gala had been boring from the start and he would've already left if Jon wasn't his plus one. No one was aware of their relationship but it was the elephant in the Wayne manor. Plus, dancing with the super would not only out them to his family but every reporter in the building. 

Seeing his boyfriend' hesitance Jon added, "You can lead." Wiggling his eyebrows and hoping to winning over Damian.

Who cared if Bruce Wayne's only Biological son was gay? And as for his family, they likely already knew of him and Jon and were waiting for a confirmation. Damian valued his privacy and would keep Jonathan all to himself and away from his siblings until the foreseeable future, so was there any danger in a small dance?

Grasping Jon's hand, Damian led them to the outskirts of the dance floor where bright LED lights lit up dancing feet. Oddly, it seemed as if the moment the soles of their too expensive shoes hit the tile, the DJ ceased playing his terrible pop playlist. 

Trying to keep any disappointment out of his tone, Damian asked, "Is the dancing over?"

Putting a finger to his lips, Jonathan nodded toward the DJ. The wildly dressed musician took the mic into his right hand and greeted the entire venue, receiving applauds and the drunk screams of trust fund babies from his audience. 

"Alright! We are moving into slow dances for the night. The next song is a request put in for Gotham's Youngest Wayne, Damian." 

Damian's jaw dropped, "What-"

"Come on."

Jonathan pulled him further onto the floor while a million eyes and lenses watched their every move. How had Damian not seen this coming when Kent's were romantics? He feels dizzy and bashful under the scrutiny of Gotham. The city has only ever noticed him as a child and Robin. Now, he supposes, is a good time to publicly stand before her. As promised, Damian takes lead and sets a shaky hand on Jon's hip. Sweetly grinning, Jon took his position as the song's lyrics began. 

Oh, to see without my eyes  
The first time that you kissed me  
Boundless by the time I cried  
I built your walls around me

Damian blushed furiously, remembering when he and Jon had seen the movie together. They'd been in the beginnings of their new relationship, and Damian had rented the movie off of Tim's account for their 'sleepover'. He'd gotten dazed to the music and went as far as playing it once a day for at least a week. Jonathan had gushed over him, much like he'd done after he realizes Damian listened to the playlist he had made for him. The artist in Damian could feel the colors and effort in each word, plus he was a young kid in love and romanticizing over every syllable.

White noise, what an awful sound  
Fumbling by Rogue River  
Feel my feet above the ground  
Hand of God, deliver me

The flash of paparazzi and the motion of other guests joining them in the slow dance momentarily distracted Jonathan until his Super ears tuned in solely on Damian's heart. It was beating rapidly, and Damian himself was tucked into Jonathan's body.

"Is this too much." 

Jonathan expected the answer to be yes but Damian just shook his head no.

"You didn't tell me that you were going to have some grand gesture." Damian whispered, "But I did request that when you were ready to come out you'd inform me and I suppose this is justifiably fulfilling those terms."

Oh, oh woe-oh-Woah is me  
The first time that you touched me  
Oh, will wonders ever cease?  
Blessed be the mystery of love

Smirking as he twirled the shorter vigilante with ease, Jon took the lead position. 

"You're perfect, Dames."

With a breathy laugh, Damian replied to Jon. "I hope you are aware of my brothers, sisters, Pennyworth, Step mother, and Father are watching us."

"Don't forget all of Gotham's rich and elite."

Lord, I no longer believe  
Drowned in living waters  
Cursed by the love that I received  
From my brother's daughter

Swiftly, as if he'd never left the position, Damian dipped Jonathan electing a laugh that made the room's tension ease. Viewers smiled along with them, admiring young love.

Like Hephaestus, who died  
Alexander's lover  
Now my riverbed has dried  
Shall I find no other?

"Dick is filming us."

"Oh I'm aware."

"And Tim is crying into Cassandra's shoulder."

"Tt. Sap."

Oh, oh woe-oh-Woah is me  
I'm running like a plover  
Now I'm prone to misery  
The birthmark on your shoulder reminds me

From the audience, the bat family emoted and received the same amount of attention from the media. Bruce was holding back tears, Barbara was trying to stop Dick from breaking her camera, Stephanie was attempting to steal cocktail weenies from Jason who was narrating the young lovers and Cassandra was comforting Tim. Duke and Alfred, who’s both know since they’d seen the two teens kissing in the garden from in the kitchen, had a look of pride in their eyes.

How much sorrow can I take?  
Blackbird on my shoulder  
And what difference does it make  
When this love is over?

"Jonathan," Damian leaned his face closer to his boyfriends.

Jon stared at his shorter lover. "Yeah, babe?"

Shall I sleep within your bed?  
River of unhappiness  
Hold your hands upon my head  
Till I breathe my last breath

Surprisingly Damian openly buried his face into Jonathan's neck. "I love you." His hot breath blew across Jon's neck. 

Tightening his grip on Damian's suit for a second Jon came to his senses. "I love you too."

Oh, oh woe-oh-Woah is me  
The last time that you touched me  
Oh, will wonders ever cease?  
Blessed be the mystery of love

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are like my serotonin <3 but i send my love to everyone


End file.
